The Heir of Fire and Wind
by CarnageDragon
Summary: Imagine Highschool DxD but if Issei was the Heir too a Devil family. Well here you have it, this is my version of Highschool DxD but in an AU. (sometimes OP Issei), (Issei x Rias), (Non-perverted Issei)
1. Chapter 1

**In this Highschool DxD fanfiction Issei Hyoudou is already a Devil and heir to the Hyoudou family line. The Hyoudou family is not a true Devil family but I have made it so now to fit the purpose of my story. It follows the same plot as Highschool DxD season 1 only if Issei was in a high classed Devil family.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Highschool DxD franchise**

 **Note: If you do not like anything I have changed so it will fit my fanfic then this is Probably not the story for you. I appreciate any constructive criticism to help with spelling or grammar errors but I'll try and keep that to minimum if possible. Also if you are going to complain just to complain and not help then I do not want you here, eradicate all haters. Thank you for taking time to read these notes and please Enjoy the story… Also all flashbacks will be done in Italics...**

Chapter 1:

Issei Hyoudou, heir to the Hyoudou family line is nervous. Being secluded for years away from anybody except for his father and uncle has rendered his tolerance for meeting new people quite low. And now he is about to walk into Kuoh academy with many people.

"This is worse than training" He whispers to himself as he enters the front gates. Looking around he sees multiple people pushing past him and Issei begins to feel constrained inside the crowd. Slowly tough they began to spread and finally he had room to move freely.

"Issei Hyoudou! Over here!" Suddenly his attention was grabbed by someone he knows he's seen before but can't quite place a name on her. When he approached she bowed respectively and he did the same. He gave her a look of confusion and an apologetic expression as he scratched the back of his head.

"I… uh Sorry, I don't remember your name." She only gave him a blank look which made him feel slightly uneasy. Quickly she realises the look that was given to him and composed herself.

"It's alright it's been a long time. It's Sona Sitri." Instantly he remembered her, it had been such a long time since they last saw each other. It was when they were children and attended school together. Although they hadn't been that close he was with her friend who he hadn't stopped thinking about since he was secluded… Rias Gremory.

"Sona it's so good to see you. Have you been alright?" Issei placed his hand around her shoulder as they walked which gave her a weird feeling of comfort.

"I have been good yes, it's good to see you again by the way, everyone missed you when you left school." They made their way inside the school at this point and Issei had released his arm from over her shoulder. He knew that leaving without any reason was not the best idea but he had no choice, his father saw to that.

"Yeah I know sorry for the abrupt leave and all but I had no choice in the matter. My father was the one to take me out of school for homeschooling instead." Sona noticed the sadness in his eyes. 'It must have been lonely for him' she thought, 'that whole time being away from friends must've been awful'.

When they reached where Sona had been taking them she opened a door to a large and dark room. Sona turned on the light which illuminated the entire room revealing an already set up club room. There was a couple leather couches and a coffee table in front of them. The TV was huge as it rested on the wall and there were various other various things a club room might need.

"This place looks amazing. Did you set this up Sona?" He looked over at her and she responded with a nod. Issei gave her a swift hug before jumping on the couch and folding his arms around the back of his head as he laid back. All Sona could do was stand, stunned after being hugged by Issei. She never told him but back in school she had a tiny crush on him.

"Well then I'll leave you to get settled in, please enjoy your stay and if you need anything else just ask me." Sona left with a red and nervous face before Issei could respond which confused him but he disregarded it then thought about home for a moment and how he was finally allowed to come back to civilisation.

 _"Son I must speak to you of an important matter." Solace Hyoudou (current leader of the Hyoudou family) approached his son as he was studying hard in his room. Issei stopped for a moment and stretched not realising how long he was sat._ _"Yes father, what is it?" Issei was completely concentrated on his father who had a more than serious look than normal. Solace sighed as he sat across from his son and rubbed his eyes roughly._ _"Your training has proven valuable and now you can control the fire inside. So I have decided that now is the time for you to return to the world of people." Instantly Issei had a look of relief and joy. Finally he would be able to look at things that wasn't in his house or courtyard._ _"That's great, thank you father truly, I'm grateful." Then Solace's face turned even more sour than previous which made Issei feel on edge. Normally when his father has that look his news isn't good._ _"I must tell you the truth about something Issei and it may come as a shock. Many years ago before mother died and before you were born we tried to have a child. For a long time it didn't happen and slowly we started to realise that she was unable to have children. We tried many ways to remedy this but with no success. Then when I took a trip to the human world one day and I happened upon a clumsy women who was having trouble with her mundane day to day tasks. I offered to help and then we just clicked, everything about her was perfect and wonderful. Then I began to visit her more often and I fell in love with this human women. After months of visiting her she fell pregnant with my child… you my son."_ _Issei couldn't believe what he was hearing. The mother he grew up with all this time was not his true mother but in fact the women looking after another woman's child for most of his life._ _"Father how can this be? Is this how I have this?" He lifted his right arm and his father nodded quickly at him. Never in his life did he expect to here this and now he wanted nothing more to know his mother… his real mother._ _"Son the reason I'm telling you this is because you will be going to the human world to learn more about being a high-class Devil. And you will be staying with you biological mother."_

Issei was now walking to his first ever class in Kuoh academy and he noticed something. Everybody was staring at him, Girls and Boys both. The Girls looked at him because they thought he was handsome and dashing, also he had this air of mystery surrounding him which seemed to entice the Girls. The Boys however looked at him in envy and anger at how much he was attracting all the female students, jealousy filled them all.

Issei felt slightly uncomfortable with both genders staring at him as he's never had so many eyes on him before. He entered his class and the tense atmosphere dissipated as he moved to sit in his assigned desk and he pulled out a textbook.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thank you all for the advice and I have taken it very seriously to see if it would improve what i have planned for the future. I really do hope you'll stick around for the journey i'm taking you on. Thanks and enjoy!**

Rias Gremory was standing outside her office on a balcony staring out into the distance. Often she would go to the balcony and think about what happened on that particular day, other times she would think about what she actually wanted in life. She knew that looking after her household is something she loved to do and something she would be willing to do for a long time, but she couldn't help but have the feeling that something was missing.

"President, are you ok? You seem distant today." Akeno walked up to Rias and stood beside her. Rias often went to Akeno for council during trying times but also often Akeno would give her council regardless whether she asked. They had formed a deep friendship which they relish to this day, and either one of them would put their lives on the line for the other.

"I'm good thank you Akeno, today has just been one of those more boring days where i wished more would happen." Akeno smiled at this comment and looked into the distance with Rias admiring the distant view before them.

"I feel the same way as well President." Rias placed her hands onto the wall of the balcony and leant on it, her eyes now closed as she imagined having fun for once in a long time. Akeno cleared her throat before pulling out some documents from her robe and hands them over to Rias.

"These are all the current requests we've had from people who have attempted to summon us lately." Rias took them reluctantly and sighed as she did so. It was always boring having to carry out the requests of people who most of the time were greedy and rude.

"Anything else that needs my attention?" Akeno shook her head and bowed respectively but then quickly remembered something she had heard that day and thought Rias would want to hear.

"By the way, apparently there is talk of a new student in Kuoh. And he's supposedly very good looking." It was gossip but Rias and Akeno loved it nonetheless.

"Really! Sounds interesting, who is he?" Before Akeno could respond Sona Sitri walked into the Occult Research Club with her entourage. Rias and Akeno quickly changed their giddy tone to a more polite and professional manner. When both Presidents met they bowed and took a deep breath. See there was some sort of rivalry between Rias and Sona yet nobody knows why they have it.

"Greetings to you Sona, what brings you here?" Rias said with a fake smile which Sona could clearly see through. The news she had however she knew would completely change her fake smile into something completely different. Sona walked a little bit closer which confused Rias but she had nothing to fear from Sona so she went with the moment.

"I am here to inform you that a certain Devil will be attending this school and will be building a new household with Evil Pieces." Sona was sincere and polite yet still didn't tell her who it was that was attending. Rias nodded at this news thinking it might be nice to have some new faces in the school she could converse with.

"And who is this particular Devil called?" Akeno asked as she was very curious if this was the same student that was said to be good looking. Sona pushed her glasses up further to her eyes and she stared at Rias, not Akeno.

"Issei Hyoudou is the new student attending school." Almost instantaneously Rias had an expression of shock and doubt. How could it be that her best friend who has not been seen by anybody for years be attending the same school she is in. Something in her mind doubted it seriously but at the same time she wanted it to be true. Rias then began remembering the day that Issei just up and disappeared from her life.

 _She came home one day and a servant told her that her father was awaiting her in his study. Curious she went straight up not wanting to anger her father and he was sitting in his desk chair writing letters to various people and contacts._ _"Ah Rias you're here good. Come and sit down I have some news about one of your friends." She was still confused but didn't disobey her father and took the seat that sat across from her father. He pulled out a letter with a broken seal meaning it was opened and read. However she recognized the seal as the Hyoudou family crest and instantly thought of Issei who had not attended school that day._ _" It concerns your friend Issei. His father has informed me that he will not be attending school anymore and will be homeschooled for the foreseeable future. He gave no reason to why he is doing this but i just thought you should know because i know that you two are best friends. The only thing he did say though is that he is putting Issei through intense training which is preposterous if you ask me but he is his father so…"_ _Rias was upset, she had lost her friend the only one she could trust with her inner most desires and he was just gone. She cursed the man that called himself Issei's father who was to put him through 'Intense Training' whatever that meant._

Some time passed since she got the news and was deciding how to act upon it. She definitely wanted to see him again but it mattered how he saw her and the same vice versa. She went through all the different ways she could do it, knocking on his front door or meeting him in the hallways of school. But then it suddenly hit her that the best place was here, the Occult club room. It was private and familiar for her so she could get the best outcome possible.

"Kiba! Come here please!" Rias shouted and quickly a blonde haired boy wearing the Kuoh uniform came into the room. He bowed strongly and them looked respectively at Rias who was smiling at him.

"Issei Hyoudou, can you please find him and tell him to meet me in the Occult Research Club tomorrow during school." Rias asked and Kiba quickly bowed again before approaching her closer.

"Of course President, I will get right on it." He said as he left her office room. Rias was so lucky to have such a loyal household. She stood back up off her desk chair and continued back to the balcony. Now all she was thinking about was seeing Issei and by the way Sona described him now, he was handsome, polite and kind. This only made her want to see him more and Akeno was also interested in seeing him as well.

Issei was walking home from his first day of school. He started of all nervous and afraid but left with more confidence than he thought he had.

The sky was red as he walked along home and it took him some time but he truly did admire the human world in some of its aspects. It's beauty was unique and vast and held thousands of years of history.

As he traversed the town he began to familiarise himself with it. He knew most of the areas and how to get there. When he turned a corner of a street he was quickly interrupted by a girl who seemed to be extremely concentrated on him.

She approached him and almost instantly her face turned bright red. He recognised the school uniform straight away, she was from Kuoh but he didn't recognise her at all.

"I'm sorry but do i know you?" Issei asked feeling bad that he had to. She responded by placing her arms flat on her sides and her body rotated slightly.

"No you don't. I'm Yuma and I saw you in school today. Your new aren't you?" Yuma was not a name he recognised, but maybe it was just a human girl who had the courage to talk to him.

"Yes I am new." Issei scratched the back of his head as he looked down at the short girl. She was now working up the confidence to actually look him in the face and when she did a smile cracked on her face.

" I was wondering if you wouldn't mind, could you walk me home? It's starting to get a little dark and if I'm being honest I'm a little scared." Yuma was very sincere which Issei seemed to appreciate a lot.

"Sure I don't see why not, let's go." Issei stood beside Yuma as she began to walk the opposite direction of Issei's house. During their walk Yuma talked a lot about her life at home. Her parents and siblings and how they annoyed her. Her friends and house pets, yet to Issei it all sounded to… scripted. Everything about it sounded rehearsed and lacked emotion.

Slowly as they got to their destination Issei couldn't help but get this feeling of unease about Yuma, she had this aura of darkness surrounding her. He could've just left but he was curious about her and continued to follow.

They made it to a fountain and Yuma approached it with a graceful step and stopped by it. Issei was confused why she stopped there. He stood idly looking at her and all she did was stare into the water.

"Issei I was wondering if you could do something for me?" She turned around and began walking towards him slowly. He wondered what it was she wanted and responded.

"Sure, what is it you want?" At this point she was standing barely inches from him which made him quickly question what she wanted. Her head leaned forward at Issei's and then she let out a whisper.

"Could you die please?"

Issei looked tentatively at Yuma as her innocent expression turned to a sinister and dark one. He was utterly confused but it was all made clear when Yuma revealed her true form.

She was a fallen angel! Issei knew something felt wrong about the girl but he wasn't sure what it was. He was only glad that it wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

He remembered something that his father told him when he was younger about the fallen angels. Also he told him of how he should use his unique talent to defeat them.

 _"Fallen angels are probably our worst enemy son" Solace told Issei who was listening with extreme curiosity. Issei was sitting at his desk and his father was stood in front of the desk with a large chalkboard behind him._ _"Even after the great war they have tried their best to hinder us, and honestly it's just annoying." This made Issei laugh and Solace let out a slight chuckle as well._ _"But you shouldn't be concerned son, if your training goes well any Fallen angel that comes in your path should be no match, I hope." Issei made a mental and physical note of this and his determination to succeed was even stronger than before._ _"Now son listen, you will be set upon by the Fallen angels more often because of your 'gift'. And that is why I'm telling you about them now. You will find that they use light spears and light is extremely dangerous to devils. Even a scratch can cause extreme pain to even the highest classed Devil. The key is to be faster than them." Issei was writing everything his father told him word for word which filled his father with a sense of proudness of his sons determination._ _"Also Issei, I believe it is time that we develop your unique ability a bit more isn't that right…" Solace had a slight smirk forming in the corner of his mouth._

The Fallen angel stood in her true form thinking that it would terrify Issei but he stood still with his arms crossed.

"So you're a Fallen angel then." Issei commented and this confused her slightly. How did he know what she was? She decided that it didn't really matter and toying with him is all she was interested.

"Hmm I wonder how you know that, but it doesn't matter. Don't worry though I'll make sure to kill you quickly for helping a poor girl find her way home." She said with a sadistic smile riddled on her face. Issei let out a slight laugh as he was amused at her arrogance.

"Why is it you want to kill me then? I haven't done anything wrong to you or anyone else." This made her begin to giggle uncontrollably thinking that her prey was getting scared.

"You should blame god for putting that Sacred Gear inside you." Issei then knew what his father meant by being stopped more often by them. Although she was threatening to kill him Issei was only amused by this and just decided to walk away from her.

"See you later Yuma!" All she could do was get angry at him. His ignorance to his situation bothered her although Issei knew what he was doing as his father's words were constantly in his head. 'An angered enemy is easier to fight than a calculating One' The words of his father were wise and useful.

"It's Raynare you asshole. Get back here or I'll kill you slowly instead." Issei comes to a stop and laughs loudly which brings Raynare to an uncontrollable rage. Suddenly she begins bolting at him with a light spear in hand. Issei feels no immediate danger and proceeds to dance around his opponent with dodges and minimal powers strikes to all areas of her body.

Raynare was finally sick of getting toyed with and backs away from Issei with now a hint of fear in her eyes. Issei stood straight and stretched his arms outwards.

"How are you even capable of such heights? Your just a pathetic human!" He looked at her with disappointment in his eyes.

"Are you really that naive? I'm obviously not a human you idiot. I'm a Devil." Then Issei proceeded to show his wings and when they came out she was honestly frightened of him. One wing was doused in an intense flame and the other wing was surrounded in what seemed like a tornado. Not only that but Raynare noticed that he wasn't just a Devil, he was a high-classed Devil.

"Now that i have your attention I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do to you. I have a special technique that I created, it's called soul-burn and it's a rather fascinating ability. What it does is it makes you feel the pain of all those you have killed which I assume is a lot and then after you feel every last bit of pain you die." Issei seemed extremely serious which was scaring Raynare a lot. She decided that he was not worth the trouble and flew away as fast as she could.

"Such a coward. I guess father was wrong about fallen angels." Issei said to himself before continuing to walk home.

In the distance Kiba had watched the entire one-sided fight between Issei and the fallen angel. Kiba was astounded by the sheer physical ability of Issei and how he was casually evading the fallen angels attacks. He admired him greatly and decided that he should leave him be for the night and approach him in the morning.

Issei was still chuckling as he dusted himself off and began to make his way home. After having a day at school and then having to evade that much, he is left exhausted and needed plenty of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I want to thank you all again for the feedback, it has been am amazing help. I have also taken the advice about telling you what the characters look like and i would also like to apologise about that, i just assumed you would already know what the characters look like, but the people have spoken and i shall remedy this! Also the advice about the fighting, i would like to** **say unto you that their will be many detailed figjts to come, do not worry. OK i'll stop rambling and let you read. Please enjoy! and stay tuned for more!!!**

Issei was sleeping in his room deeply. His bed was sitting in one of the corners of the room, his window around a few footsteps away. The walls in his room were rather plain; white with no posters at all. He had a desk on the opposite side from his bed, it had a stack of paper and some schoolwork that he had to catch up on since he joined Kuoh late. Also he had various notebooks full of valuable and lifesaving information that his father told him. Shockingly for a teenage boy he actually kept his room extremely clean which his mother found helpful.

Issei woke up with a pleasant smell coming from downstairs. It was rather hypnotising the way it smelt and Issei wanted very much to taste it. He stood from his bed and stretched whilst yawning at the same time. His eyes were still drowsy and his arms felt heavy as he began to make his way downstairs. He ran his hand through his brunette hair slicking it backwards.

The smell got even better with every step he took but he also noticed something else. His mother was talking to somebody, which was odd because nobody had visited before then. As Issei got closer to the kitchen he still couldn't make out who it was hat was talking to his mother but he kept his guard up just in case.

When he entered the kitchen he saw one of his classmates he met yesterday. The polite, blonde haired boy which helped Issei a lot the previous day to catch up with work they had done before he joined the school. Kiba was his name, Issei remembered and as much as he enjoyed seeing him again, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about him being in his house.

His caution however dropped as soon as he saw his mother's bright and cheerful face. Issei clearly took more traits from his mother than his father, his hair, eyes, nose, he was the spitting image. She wore her hair in a tight and messy bun and was wearing a tattered and egg stained shirt with shorts as well.

"Good morning Issei. You didn't tell me you had already made friends with this handsome boy." Issei felt a little embarrassed at her comment but Kiba only smiled politely at her. She sat both of them down at the dining room table and placed a plate of breakfast in front of them both. Issei loved his mother's cooking, but nothing could beat the meal he had the first time he met her.

 _"Now listen here son, I do not know how she is going to react about this. I haven't spoken to or seen her since I took you away." Issei was extremely nervous about this day, ever since he found out his true mother. At the same time however he felt guilty for being too eager to meet this women as he saw it as being disrespectful to his previous mother who now was laid to rest. But she wasn't always the best mother, she was too smothering and argued with his father a lot, which often at times scared him as a young child._ _Solace and Issei came up to a red door attached to a small house. Both of them sighed deeply before Solace knocked heavily on the door. It took some time but the door cracked open and Issei thought he was looking into a mirror._ _"Solace? What the hell is going on?" It took her some time to remember what he did but when she did instantly an expression of rage enveloped her face. She began pounding away at his chest with as much strength as she could muster._ _"You son of a bitch! You took my son away from me! Almost 17 years, why did you do it? And you-" She now was looking at Issei and then the realisation hit her._ _"You're… My son?" Quickly her head snapped at Solace who was nodding with her calming smile on his face. Then tears began welling up in her eyes as she dived into Issei's arms squeezing him tightly in a hug. Although he had only just met her he felt like he had known her his entire life, she felt… right and the connection was deep, real and intense._ _"I can't believe it's really you… look how grown you've become and you're so handsome. Come on in, please." She now had her arm wrapped around Issei's back as she walked him inside. Solace looked at them both and was glad that everything went according to plan. The rest of what he wanted should come rather easily he thought as she sat the both of them down on the couch in the living room._ _"Wow! Ok… so, you two wait here and I will cook us all dinner. I just still can't believe it. You're still gonna be hear when I get back?" Solace stood and approached her slowly before grabbing her hand and kissing it softly._ _"Jane, do not worry we won't disappear anywhere. Also I will explain to you later why I did what I did. Thank you." He bowed his head and Jane smiled at him and then Issei again before vanishing into the kitchen. Solace sat back down next to Issei and they waited patiently for food._ _Some time later…_ _"This food is honestly the best I've tasted ever!" Issei said as he devoured the heavenly food prepared by his mother. Solace respectively complimented the food but couldn't deny that it too was the best he tasted as well._ _"Thank you, but it was really no trouble." Jane was ecstatic about having her son back and the man she loved. And she would do anything to keep them their with her. Little did she know was that she was to look after Issei._

"Mother this is really good." Issei was munching down the breakfast with ease and Kiba was astounded by the taste as well. Jane was always proud of her cooking skills, ever since she was a child her mother admired her natural talent. Even though her skill was outstanding, Jane never pursued a career in cooking and only wished to have a family and provide for them.

"So Kiba, not that I don't want you here or anything but why did you come here?" Kiba finished the last bite of breakfast and Jane took his plate to be washed which he responded with a bow of the head. Then he faced Issei again and cleared his throat.

"Well I was sent by my club president to give you an invite to meet her today in the Occult Research Club." Kiba was very formal with his tone as he was speaking to a high-class Devil after all. Issei nodded slowly as he too finished his breakfast.

"I accept the invite, but does your club president have a name?" Issei yawned again still slightly tired and his mother responded by placing a cup of coffee in front of him. Kiba stands up from his seat and grabs his school bag before putting it on.

"My master is Rias Gremory." Kiba said with a proud and respectful tone. When Issei heard her name he couldn't believe it, Rias Gremory… Rias Gremory. A smile enveloped his face as he attempted to remember the warm and happy memories of Rias.

"Seriously, Rias as in crimson hair Rias?" Kiba let out an innocent laugh as he nodded his head. Issei was completely stunned in his seat, surely is was not possible But at the same time it is possible because it's happening right now.

"Well Madam for the breakfast but I must be getting off now, I'll see you in class Issei." Kiba bowed before leaving the house to go to School. Issei was still in the chair and his mother was looking at him and saw something she had never saw I'm her son's eyes before… love.

"So Issei who is this Rias?" Jane asked as she sat next to her son and began sorting out his messy hair. Issei was still a bit dazed after hearing that Rias was close by but he answered his mother regardless.

"She was an old friend in school years ago when I still went." Jane was now checking his hair to make sure nothing bad was In their and continued to talk.

"C'mon Issei, there's more to it than that, when your friend mentioned her name you Instantly sparked up." Issei now went red as he got embarrassed, he's never had anybody to talk to before about this sort of thing but was actually glad he did now.

"Well when I was in school with her, I may have had a crush on her which has continued on to this day." Issei confessed and Jane hugged her son.

"My boy has a crush on a girl, how cute." Issei was completely embarrassed by the whole situation and Jane loved it. She always loved a good laugh and to share it with her son was priceless.

"Alright young man, I think it's time for you to get to school."

Rias was sitting at her desk in her study pondering over a book full of photos. Their were many with her and her family in them and a few with her household. But the ones she were looking at were the ones with her school photos, trying to find everyone with Issei in them. She found one of them, a class photo. Issei looked so cute in that photo, she thought and she began imagining what he looked like now. At first she thought he might have long hair, she always did like guys with long hair. And she also pictured him as handsome and muscular with a smile to die for.

It took some time for the feelings to come back, but when they did Rias couldn't hold them inside. They were feelings of deep affection for Issei and she remembered just how much she had a crush on him in school. A tear flowed down her cheek and onto the photo but quickly she composed herself when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She shouted, the door opened and Akeno walked in with Kiba. Instantly Rias shot up out of her seat wanting to hear exactly what Issei said, every word. Kiba bowed and took a step forward towards Rias who looked really impatient at that moment.

"Have you got news of Issei, please tell me." Rias was trying to hide her excitement from both of them but they could sense it. Kiba gave her a smile and then readied to tell her.

"I do, president. Issei Hyoudou has accepted your invitation and will be here soon." Rias felt like a great weight was lifted off of her shoulders and soon she would be reunited with her best friend.

"Thank you Kiba, I really appreciate your help." Rias sat back down in her chair and was now thinking about what she was going to say to him and what they would do. Akeno was growing ever curious about Issei and she grabbed Kiba's attention.

"What was he like?" Akeno asked and Rias was listening to hoping she would get some insight about him. Kiba first recalled the fight between him and the fallen angel.

"Well yesterday when I was following him he was attacked by a Fallen angel. And I must say that I have never seen anybody fight a Fallen angel with such ease. His power is immense and i think that I only got to see about a quarter of his physical ability." Akeno was clearly infatuated by that description, a strong man is always what she wanted. Rias on the other hand did it care much for a man with power only as long as he is kind and gracious.

"And he seems like a good guy. He probably gets it from his mother who is a kind and stunning women who is a really good cook. There is however one thing that confused me about him." Rias got worried, what was it that confused him? Was it something bad, Or something else?

"What was it Kiba?" Rias asked him and Kiba noticed her tone, she seemed scared a little to find out if it was something bad which is why Kiba was not worried telling her.

"He is a high-class Devil yet his mother is human, so I'm just confused to whether or not it is his real mother because of it was that would make him a half-breed which doesn't make sense given he's the Heir to the Hyoudou family." The room was left in confusion except for Rias who only seemed relieved that there was nothing bad about him that she knew about.

"Thank you again Kiba you've been a good help." He took that as his cue to leave and he took another bow before exiting through the door. Akeno looked at Rias who had a lucid smile on her and seemed very happy.

"So Rias… What is the deal with this Issei, you seem extremely excited to see him." Akeno asked as she sat on Rias's desk and began looking at the photo I'm front of Rias.

"We were best friends in school, we did everything together, walked to and from school, shared work, played together it got to the point where I had an intense crush on him. Over time I was imagining what my life would be like if I was to become Issei's girlfriend and I imagined getting married with him and also having children. But then it all went away when he was taken away from me by his father and my life felt empty. Now that I have the opportunity to see him again I'm hoping that all those feelings return to me." Akeno listened to her story very carefully and then gave Rias warming smile. Even though she hadn't met him it occurred to Akeno that Issei Hyoudou had an extremely strong influence over Rias which both made her happy for Rias yet at the same time frightened for her.

Issei was walking down the street with a strut in his step as he was excited to see his best friend. He thought what he was going to say, should he be charming or perhaps very literal. He didn't know but he continued to think.

 **"Hey partner are you ok?"** Issei looked down at the back of his hand and realised that it was Ddraig talking to him. He hadn't spoken to him in a while and wondered why now.

"Yeah Ddraig I'm Good, why are you asking?" Issei often likes speaking to Ddraig about past Red Dragon emperors and their great deeds but this was definitely new.

 **"Your heart rate rose earlier at the mention of that Rias characters and it hasn't gone down at all since."** Issei suddenly felt a little embarrassed about it but knew that Ddraig was just teasing him at that moment.

"Shut up man!" The Red Dragon emperor began laughing at Issei knowing that he was just messing around with him.

 **"Don't worry partner I'm not judging. Also good job yesterday with that Fallen Angel yesterday."** Ddraig then disappeared leaving Issei who was still walking to school. He had formed some sort of relationship with Ddraig that could be a viewed as a Friendship but not out of choice. Issei recalled the first time he met him…

 _ **"Hello there partner!"** Issei jumped out of his bed not knowing where that deep and brooding voice was coming from. He was looking all around his room and he couldn't see anybody else._

 _"Who's there? Show yourself!" Issei took out his boosted gear and prepared himself for a fight._

 _ **"Hey partner here! It's your gear speaking to you."** Then Issei looked at his boosted gear and noticed the green circle was flashing with every syllable said from the voice._

 _"Wait a minute. My sacred gear is talking to me? How is that possible?"_

 _ **"I am the one of the Two Heavenly Dragons, The Red Dragon of Domination but you can call me Ddraig."** Issei couldn't believe what he was hearing at that moment, was he really that carrier of the Red Dragon Emperor? It couldn't be true or could it?_

 _"How… why me?" Did the Heavenly Dragons ever have a choice in their choosing, but something must've chosen Issei and he only wondered why him?_

 _ **"We have a long road ahead of us partner and we will have to train to be able to defeat the Vanishing Dragon, Albion."** The vanishing what? Issei was confused, he had heard the stories before but still how was he supposed to defeat the White Dragon Emperor._

 _"What! How am I supposed to know what to do when that time comes?"_

 _ **"You will Know soon enough. But first get stronger for that coming day. I will give you my power any time you want. However keep it in your mind that it will come with a sacrifice of something great. I will give you something that is worth the sacrifice. You can show it to everyone. The existence of a Dragon that is."**_ _Issei then knew his true calling…_

Finally he made it to Kuoh academy and without a second thought he decided to go straight to the Occult Research Club. He made his way to the entrance to the schools main building to take the shortest route to the club. Again he got various looks from the students as he rushed past all of them in a fast walk.

All of a sudden he was stopped by a female student who seemed to her nervous. Issei didn't want to be rude and push past her so he decided to see what she wanted first. The girls friends were all huddled together smiling and laughing as the the female student was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown.

"Umm… excuse me but I saw you yesterday In class and… If I'm being honest I sort of have a... crush on you and was wondering If you wanted to maybe… go out some time." The girl took a deep breath clearly It was very hard for her to say that and Issei felt bad that he had to blow her off.

However before Issei could answer her a petite girl with white hair approached them and pulled the girl away from Issei. She looked at the nervous female student with a deathly gaze which frightened her extensively.

"Take a hike, before I make you." The white haired girl said which confused Issei so much.

"Who are you?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head. Impatience was the only feeling he had at this point, all he wanted was to get to Rias but at the same time he didn't want to be rude to anyone.

"My name is Koneko and I have been tasked to guide you to the Occult Research Club, by Rias." Issei let out a sigh of relief, now he would actually make it without being stopped. He gestured for Koneko to lead the way and he followed her.

"Thanks for that by the way, I didn't really know how to let that girl down gently." Issei commented yet Koneko didn't really seem to take notice, she had a concerned expression on her face which made Issei a little nervous.

"I have to say some words to you." Koneko stopped by an empty space in the hallway away from people's earshot. "Rias is extremely important to me and to every member of our household. She helped us in times where others might have not which is why I am concerned to how much she had taken a liking to you. I don't know you, none of us do so if you hurt Rias I promise you'll have the Gremory household to deal with."

This tool Issei by surprise, at first he thought she may have been joking but he could see by her expression that was not. Issei then felt admiration for Koneko, to speak to a high-class Devil like that takes bravery that few possess.

"Do not worry Koneko, I have no intention of hurting Rias but I'm glad you warned me. Now I know what kind of person Rias has become. To inspire such loyalty she must be the best. Am I right?" Koneko nodded at him and gave him a smile. She could feel that he was a kind person by his posture and words, she had a knack for that sort of thing, reading people.

"Thank you very much, Sir. I appreciate it, now please follow me." They went onto the shortcut path to the club and they shared certain details of each other. Koneko seemed to click with Issei and respected him. When they made it to the entrance of the club Issei could already sense the aura of Rias. It was such a strong aura and felt beautiful to him however the fact that she was unable to hide suggested that she hadn't been training as hard as she could've been.

They walked inside and Kiba saw him and waved and Issei waved back. Koneko continued to take Issei to the office of Rias Gremory. With each step Issei grew more nervous, his face was getting blushed and sweat began flowing down his forehead. Koneko knocked on the office door and it opened then they walked in.

The first thing Issei was red, the long flow of her red hair blew I'm the wind as she stood on the balcony looking into the distance. His expression was one of shock and disbelief. He's never seen anything as beautiful as the Red hair of Rias Gremory, not even the garden of Eden could compare to it.

Akeno was looking at Issei with admiration of his looks, he was handsome for sure but by the look he was giving Rias at that moment Akeno knew that she would never win. She waited for Issei to grab Rias's attention but he was stuck still. He couldn't move and his voice was lost. Koneko had already left at that point and Akeno decided to help out the nervous guy in front of her.

"Rias… guess who's here." She turned at the voice of Akeno but then her attention was fixed on Issei. Akeno smiled at the sight and then took her leave from the room and then closing the door behind her. Both Issei and Rias stare at each other longingly but not moving they were unable too. Tears began to drip from the eyes of Rias and that acted as a trigger for Issei who then quickly approached her and he looked deeply into her eyes.

Instantly the tears stopped and she loved how close he was to her, his smell was strong and caused her breath to tremble. She wanted to hug him, to feel his body on hers but she didn't know wether or not that would be crossing a line. Issei noticed her arms moving and he senses her reluctance and he took that as Ian invitation. He walked forward even closer and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Suddenly the empty space that Rias had felt most of her life was filled in the strong and warm embrace of Issei. She rested her head on his hardened chest and closed her eyes, listening to his pounding heart beat. Issei placed his finger underneath her chin and pulled her face to look at his. He pressed his forehead onto hers and he smiled at her.

"It's been to long Rias. Way to long." Issei told her still in the close embrace. She nodded gently agreeing with him and then she pushed she buried her face in his chest again.

"I've missed you so much Issei, so much." Rias's voice was muffled in his chest but he heard her clearly.

"I know it has and I'm so sorry that I just disappeared one day. But I had no choice I'm the matter-" He was stopped by Rias who placed her finger on his lips.

"You don't need to explain, I don't blame you at all, I'm just glad that you're back." Issei began to stroke the back of her head, he was much taller than her meaning he had easy access to her crimson locks.

"Thank you Rias, I'm glad I'm back as well." Issei was wondering during their long embrace whether or not he should tell her about his sacred gear but he didn't want her to think less of him if she found out that he was not a true pure-blooded Devil.

"Let's sit down and catch up!" Rias went out of the embrace and then pulled Issei to the small couch in her Office and sat down with him.

"Now Rias why don't you tell me what you've been up to the past several years?"

Some time later…

Akeno sneaked into the office hoping to catch a glimpse of what they were up to. What she saw was something that should be treasured, Rias and Issei were laughing and enjoying each other company. Issei had his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Akeno almost felt guilty that she had to break their fun up.

"Excuse me, sorry President, Sir… the time for classes has begun." Akeno told them and they both grunted before pressing their foreheads on each other and looking Into their eyes.

"Do you want to meet up after school Rias and spend the day together." Issei proposed and Rias instantly hugged him.

"Of course I want to! I'll see you after school then." Issei stood still holding the hand of Rias and he kissed it softly before walking out of her club. Rias fell back into her seat and was holding the hand Issei kissed close to her chest. She never thought that she could feel this way, a deep envious feeling for Issei.

Akeno walked Issei out of the class and and Kiba caught up with him as they were in the same class. Issei was still smiling from his time with Rias and both Akeno and Kiba could see it, they knew that they would be seeing him around a lot more often.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Thank you for waiting paitiently for this chapter its been a hectic few days for me. By the way the reason there is so many grammer mistakes is because i have no beta and i am still a highschool student. Also i'm now answering a certains persons inquiries about the pheonix arc. Will it be in my story? YES! Again thank you all for taking time to read amd please enjoy the next Chapter and await for more!**

School ended and Issei was glad because now he could finally take Rias out. He ran to the entrance of the school where she had told him to meet her during the day of school. Issei was extremely excited and spared no time as he rushed to the schools entrance.

When he got their however, Rias wasn't there. He decided that she was just running a little late and decided to sit by the oak tree near the entrance underneath the shade. It was quite a hot day that day and Issei is not really used to warm outdoor weather. Issei rested his head back on the tree and closed his eyes. As his thoughts wandered off he didn't realise that Rias had arrived to the entrance.

She saw him with his eyes closed and decided to approach him silently as to surprise him. When she got close Rias decided to jump onto Issei and pin him to the floor. Issei was shocked and surprised by this as Rias started down at his face.

"Hello there" Rias said with a coy smile and Issei responded by flipping her around with superior physical strength and was now looking down at her.

"Yes hello." Issei's face hovered over Rias's very closely so close that their lips were so close from touching. Her face was red as she felt the warmth resonating from Issei's body and his lips being so close to hers. Suddenly he realised what he was doing and backed away whilst clearing his throat. His face was also red as he wiped away the cut grass from his uniform.

Rias looked up at him and then held out her hands gesturing for him to help her up. He smiled and then pulled her up, she stumbled slightly but Issei steadied her which she giggled lightly at.

"Should we go then?" Rias asks and Issei nods then holds out his hand. She takes in her own and begins to pull Issei in the direction she wants to take him. He follows her wondering where she plans to take him.

"So then where are we going Rias?" He asks and she turns to look at him, Issei could see that she had a mischievous grim which made him feel slightly unnerved. "You'll see."

A Couple hours later…

Issei couldn't have imagined what Rias had in store. First they began by going to get something to eat in Rias's favourite place, a sushi restaurant not 2 miles away from the school. They enjoyed a delightful meal whilst sharing stories of what they had done before they had reunited. Rias talked a lot about her household and what they are like and such. She seemed to hold all of them in such high praise, clearly she loved them all like family.

After dinner they went to the market centre, full of people trying to sell as many wares as they could. It was very busy that day, both Issei and Rias stayed close together as to not lose each other. They visited all types of of stalls but one had caught Issei's eye a lot, a flower stall. He thought that Rias would love it if had got her a red rose. No doubt about it she did because when he presented it to her She quickly hugged him and looked at it with a small smile. A red rose was her rarely flower after all.

Now they were walking back towards the school as Rias lives in the Occult Research Club with her household. She still held the rose close to her chest whilst holding Issei's hand. They occasionally share glances of admiration which made both of them blush. Rias then however gave him a confused look which Issei took with a concerned expression.

"Issei, what is your plan whilst you stay in Kuoh? I mean you must be here for a reason." She asked him and Issei was glad that it wasn't as bad as he thought. If Issei was going to be honest with himself, the only reason he is there is all his father's doing meaning he was still being trained even after all these years.

"Well I'm going to build my household up, hopefully I'll find good and decent people to join. Then I will train them and myself until I reach the pinnacle of my ability and then I will be able to take over my family as head of house Hyoudou." Rias saw much reason in this, she was doing the same thing really only she was further along but could tell that Issei could catch up effortlessly.

"Oh that sounds interesting, and what do you plan to do once you are the head of your house?" Rias wondered also about what she was going to do if she ever became head of house Gremory. Issei let out a sigh and looked Into the sky.

"I don't know really. Rule, command, help and maybe one day marry and have children." Those last words spoke seemed to echoe around and Issei realised what he had just said. He made the moment really awkward, however Rias didn't seem embarrassed at all, in fact she smiled and held onto Issei's hand tighter.

"Well there's a long way off till then so for now I'll concentrate on getting stronger." Issei stated and Rias nodded in agreement as they made it back to the schools front gate.

"Thank you again for the rose Issei it was really nice of you." He smiled and scratched the back of his head in response. Rias quickly gave Issei a tight hug which took him by surprise. She stayed there for a long time just indulging in Issei's strong arms and then she backed up and looked at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Issei!" He bowed strongly and then took her hand and kissed it again like he did in the Occult Research Club. Rias then walked back into the school grounds with a shirt skip to her walk. Issei chuckled quietly at that and then decided it was time for him to go home as well.

He followed the same path he normally did to make his way home, at this point he could walk streets with ease in the town. Issei had to walk past the town centre to get to his house and when he got there he was lost in deep thought. He barely noticed anything going on around him, as he thought about Rias and his mother, all these people coming into his life And what it truly meant to him. It meant the world to him that he could have people he cherished in his life.

Suddenly out if nowhere Issei bumped into somebody and it knocked them down to the ground. He couldn't tell who it was he knocked but instantly he was looking at them and offering his help.

"I am so sorry, I should've been watching where I was going. Here let me help you up." Issei was clearly very sorry as he picked up this young body dressed in black and white robes. When the person stood Issei could clearly see what they looked like.

A young blonde girl with sapphire eyes still in her teens. She wore a nun's robe and a holy cross around her neck which made Issei squint at but only slightly. Her eyes were wide and innocent and she seemed very shy and nervous. Issei towered over her petite body and he felt like he was a bit brooding.

"No it's fine, it's my fault I wasn't paying attention either." She smiled at Issei which he then responded the same way. However her smile quickly turned to a worried gaze which Issei responded by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Issei asked her.

"Yes I'm afraid that I'm a bit lost. You see I'm a nun and I have been transferred to the local church in this town but because it's my first time here, I have no clue where I'm going. If it's no trouble would you be willing to help me?" She gave him a nervous smile as her body shriveled slightly. Clearly she doesn't ask many favours else right now she wouldn't be so scared of the outcome.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Come on let's go." Issei gestured her to follow him and she did quickly. He had to admit that this girl was stunningly beautiful and if Rias didn't exist and she wasn't a nun then he might've asked her out at that point.

"I'm Asia by the way… Asia Argento." She said walking side by side with Issei.

"Hello Asia, my name is Issei Hyoudou. It's nice to meet you." Asia smiled at him thinking he is so polite and nice. Issei was trying to remember the way to the church, he had been told by his father to try and avoid the church altogether as going near or inside one could lead to many diplomatic issues and perhaps many fights. Issei took this into consideration and decided to wait till the church is in view and then leave her there.

"So your a nun then?" Issei asked curious as ever. Asia looked at him and enjoyed theme fact she could converse with a local.

"Yes! I have always been a nun really and have trained my entire life to devote myself to god." Asia said with pride in her voice that she could serve god. Issei however squinted at the name but not enough so that Asia could notice.

Both of them hear a cry and then go to investigate. A small boy not even 6 was sitting on the ground sobbing because his knee was scraped. Normally Issei would try and avoid something like this but Asia was different, she couldn't stand idly by as a young lad was in pain. She approached the boy who was in pain and curious to why Asia has crouched down by him.

"Come on now your a big boy, but that does look like it hurts." Asia hovered her hands over his wound and then suddenly a bright green glow emitted from her palms. The boy was astounded as his pain slowly disappeared and his scratch suddenly vanished. He stood up and bowed before thanking her and running away to his day to day life.

Issei too like the boy was astounded by Asia's power. He remembered his father mentioned some sacred gear with a power like that before but he couldn't remember what it was. Issei's boosted gear reacted however when she used it as he felt a sharp pain in the hand where the boosted gear lay. He didn't know why but it was definitely curious.

"That was incredible! How did you do that?" Asia looked at him and shyly turned her head to the ground.

"It's my gift? The gift to heal any wound." The word 'gift' to Asia however didn't mean the same thing to Issei.

"That is an amazing gift then Asia!" Issei looked at her with some amount of admiration and thought of how useful she would be as a devil and not a human nun.

"Yeah… amazing." Asia's mood quickly changed as she stood from her crouched position and continued to walk with Issei. He noticed her sudden silence and sadness and wondered what she had to be so upset about. The spent the rest of the walk in sullen silence.

When the church was in view Asia suddenly perked up and faced Issei. He was looking at the church trying hard not seem like he hated it to Asia.

"Thank you Issei! I really appreciate this. Will you take me the rest if the way?" Issei knew that he couldn't but he didn't want to be rude to this girl who he truly enjoyed the company of.

"I am sorry but I really must be getting home, my mother will be worried about me." Asia seems slightly upset about this but she quickly brightened up and then snapped her view to Issei.

"How about you come by then at some point and we can hang out?" Issei again knew he couldn't go to the church and decided that lying to her would be better than telling her the truth of him being a devil.

"Sure I'll see if i can drop by every so often." Asia jumped in joy and thanked Issei before running off to the church in excitement, not only has she found her way to the church but had also made a new friend in the process.

Issei felt bad that he would never be able to keep his word and found that this girl was a lot more interesting than meets the eye. Perhaps one day they may meet again by chance or on purpose.

Now he really did need to get home else his mother will get mad if he doesn't make it back in time for dinner. And so Issei decided to take a light jog back to his house which brought him to it quicker than walking would.

He took a deep sigh before opening the door and walking inside. It had grown dark by the time he got home and he was almost certain he would get yelled at for being so late. However when he got inside all he could hear is his mother laughing loudly with what sounded like a man's voice. Issei moved to investigate and saw a scene which caused him to stand still. His mother and father were sitting on the sofa sharing a close embrace as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. He did not want to disturb this moment they shared so he simply backed away slightly and waited about 5 minutes before announcing himself.

"Mother I'm home!" Issei said as he walked into the livingroom now. Both his mother and father separated and cleared their throats hoping their son hadn't seen them.

"Hello son." Solace said to Issei which he nods at in response. Jane stood up and moved up to Issei with what seemed like an annoyed face.

"You young man, where have you been? You should've been back an hour ago." Jane's tone suggested that she was worried about him and Issei felt bad that he was late.

"Well I went out with Rias after school today and then I met a young nun who was lost. So I helped her reach her destination." Jane gave Issei a warming hug and then kissed him on his cheek.

"Well then that's ok isn't it. As long as your the heroe helping the damsel then that will be fine." Solace joined them standing and he look at his son with curious eyes. Issei felt a little uneasy about that look he gave him but he didn't feel threatened.

"Son I must speak with you, it is urgent." When he said this Jane took her leave to the kitchen to heat up the meal she had cooked earlier that day. Solace placed his hand on Issei's back and began walking through the door to the beginning of the staircase.

"Now son I know you have just arrived here but you must make haste on using your evil pieces because your ranking in the Devil society depends on it. I have a file which contains people who I think have enough potential and skill to be good allies." Solace pulled out the thick folder and handed it over to Issei. He took it and it felt rather hefty for paper which meant there was a lot inside.

"Thank you father, but I must say this. It is not just about being strong and resilient but is also about personality and building a family which i can trust with my life and livelihood." Solace laughed and looked at Issei with proud eyes.

"Well done son. Truly you are amazing, your human half has strengthened your mind to what human nature is like and how they act. Also before I forget you must still carry out contracts to also increase your rank in society, I have one and it require you to go tonight." Solace handed over a piece of paper with an address written on it.

"Ok father, I will do that don't worry." Suddenly Solace got a call from the underworld and needed to leave. He nodded his son and faced the direction of where Jane was and then disappeared via teleportation.Jane came back in and was shocked to find that Solace was gone and only Issei remained.

"Where's your father run off too?" Jane was hoping that he had just gone upstairs and would return soon. Issei however told her that he left on business and that seemed to upset her.

"Oh, OK. Look he left his scarf." Jane picked up the scarf he had worn when he came to her. She brought it close to her nose and sniffed it lightly before wrapping it gently around her arm. Issei could sense the attraction between his father and Jane, something he never sensed with the mother that raised him.

"Well Mother I've gotta attend to some business tonight and I may be home late just so you know." Jane gave him an exasperated look, she knew that the life he lead was dangerous but she had hoped that he would try and avoid it if possible.

"Ok then, but please be safe." Issei gave her a comforting smile and then a hug. She felt a little reassured by this and then returned to making food.

Later that night…

Issei followed the address his father gave him and made it to a small house on the other side if town. He walked up to the front door and Knocked on it.

"Hello! Is anyone In! You called for the name Hyoudou for help?" He shouted and waited for an answer. As he stood he couldn't shake this feeling of being watched like something was stalking him. When no answer came Issei checked to see if the door was open and it was.

"I'm coming in. I'm not an intruder I'm the help!" it was dark and hard to see, even for a devil as Issei walked through to the main room in the house. Sudden he caught a ghastly smell which made him cover his nose and then the sight he witnessed was horrifying. A pile of dead on top of each other. Blood was everywhere and Issei was quick to put his guard up.

He then caught a sinister and violent aura which made him recoil to the other side of the room. A man then walked out from the shadows and looked at him whilst licking his lower lip. He was tall, blonde and had the cold eyes of a killer. Issei could sense the blood lust inside of him as he stated at Issei.

"Why did you kill these people, they were innocent?" Issei said with a bitter and angry tone of voice. The man looked at him and smiled sadistically.

"Were they really, I think not devil. Anyone who turns to your kind for help are sinners and should be punished as sinners. Plus I really had the itch to cause others pain which is why I took my time." The man seemed very sincere which made Issei feel uneasy. His words however confirmed something that Issei had been feeling, he was a definitely an exorcist of the church.

"Well Priest looks like you achieved your goal. Now fucking leave!" Issei stared at him but the priest was having none of it.

"I Freed Sellzen will not be told what to do by a filthy devil scum like you. Besides, it's been a while since I've killed a devil and I might as well kill you." Freed pulled out a gun so fast that even Issei didn't notice it and instantly he shot Issei in the left leg. He dropped on one knee and began squinting at the pain. He's had worse but the situation made his injury a lot more deadly.

"Golden bullets! Sting like a bitch don't they? And now to stab you in the heart!" Freed pulled out a hilt of a blade and then suddenly a surge of light came from it and formed a blade made from light. Issei decided that the boosted gear was needed and decided to summon it.

Before he could however a high pitched scream enveloped the room and both Issei and Freed looked over and there stood Asia. She looked at the carnage that Freed made and fear was the only thing she felt. Issei was confused on what she was doing here but quickly deduced that she must've been working for Freed as he walked up to her and pulled her gaze towards his.

"Did you put that barrier up?" Asia nodded in response to scared to even talk. When she turned her head however and saw Issei kneeling their with a bullet wound she was shocked at the sight.

"Issei? Is that you?" He simply turned his head away denying a response but the Freed spoke up.

"You know this devil? Ahh well guess it doesn't matter I'm gonna kill him anyways like I did these." Asia gasped and covered her mouth. She looked at Freed who only seemed to be basking in pleasure from the carnage.

"You killed these people? Wha… why?" Freed was now confused but then quickly understood the situation.

"That's right your new aren't you. Well Asia, this is what we do. We kill devils and those who worship devils, all in the name of the fallen angels." Asia didn't want to believe that this is what was needed, and to be a part of it was much worse for her.

"That's just horrible!" she shouted but Freed quickly slapped her across the face and seemed to like it. He turned to face Asia now who had her hand on the redning cheek.

"Listen here, the boss said not to hurt you but I don't give a shit, as long as you're still alive It won't matter whether or not your injured. So shut the fuck up and let me kill this devil so we can get on our way." Freed now began walking towards Issei who struggled to get balance. The light sword was lifted up by Freed and he was ready to bring it down on Issei but was stopped suddenly.

"Leave him alone!" Asia pulled back Freed causing him to stagger backwards. It was then that Asia realised that she had made a huge mistake. Freed then turned to her and then punched Asia in the stomach causing her to fall on her hands and knees. Freed proceeded to kick her whilst she was down, every thud echoed the room causing Issei to grow angry.

"Get off of her now you bastards!" Issei stood, the pain sharp but he endured it. His walking was slow and Freed only laughed at him still kicking Asia. Then when Issei got closer Freed simply pulled out his gun and shot Issei in his other leg. He fell screaming in pain and shame from being beaten by this vulgar man.

"Priest, know your boundaries! You touch my son again and I will obliterate you!" Issei turned to see his father standing behind him with an expression of Fury.

"Father! Quickly help that girl, she saved me!" Issei begged his father but he paid no mind and simply grabbed Issei's shoulder.

"No Son, she can't travel in this portal besides she is an exorcist! Now we're going!" Solace then began to cast the portal and Issei only looked at Asia with an expression of desperation. Asia was reaching out for Issei as Freed continued to kick her.

"I'm sorry Asia! I can't…" And then Issei disappeared with Solace leaving Asia to a brutal beating by a cruel man.

They then appeared in Issei's home he was still in much pain from the bullets. Solace placed him on the couch and began to use healing magic on him. Issei was in pain as his father did this but stayed quiet as to wake his mother up because she would be worried about him. He thought of Asia and how much pain she must be going through right now because of him. If he hadn't met her and got to know her slightly then she wouldn't be getting brutalized now. Solace finished up the healing and wrapped his wounds with a bandage.

"I'm sorry son, I didn't know that was going to happen. If I did then I wouldn't have sent you their." Issei simply stood and limped his way upstairs. Solace knew he was upset about the girl and decided to leave his son be for the time.

Issei want to bed thinking about what was happening to pretty blonde girl he had grown to care about.


End file.
